Totally spies episode 173 Pageant Panic
by SteveG12358
Summary: The Spies and Victor are sent on a mission along with Clover's cousin Normy to protect pageant contestants from being kidnapped. But they soon discover that it was Bertha Bombshell all along kidnapping them. In the subplot Victor and Normy enter a young film contest and Normy joins WOOHP as an agent in training.


Totally Spies episode 173 Pageant Panic

FADE IN

INT. BEAUTY PAGEANT NIGHT TIME

At the beauty pageant the contestants are waiting who are the winner.

ANNOUNCER (V.O)

And the winner of this beauty pageant is… Miss Smith

Everyone clapped and the winner is being crowned. The winner was crowned and the sash cover her body.

Suddenly a giant hand broke through the ceiling and picked up the winner up off from the stage. The people screamed and ran out from the show. And evil laugh came out from nowhere.

FADE TO

INT. SPIES PENTHOUSE LIVING ROOM THE NEXT DAY

In the spies living room Victor was using his camera filming a little video. Rex was in the in the little set and Normy was finished setting up a little city movie set out from cardboard.

NORMY

Alright Victor the movie set is all set up.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Rex)

Alright Rex in this scene you destroy the entire city and do a big roar

Suddenly the spies came into the living room.

ALEX

What is this you doing?

NORMY

Hey Cousin Clovy.

CLOVER

Normy why are you doing with Victor?

NORMY

Me and Victor sign up for a young director contest.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We decide on working on the short film for the contest.

NORMY

The winners will get 100 dollar prize and we are shoeing to win.

SAM

And the other question is how did you meet Normy?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We went to the same school together.

CLOVER

That explains the stories you tell us about the wild kid you tell us every day.

NORMY

Oh and the best part of meeting Victor is that I know that he is a spy so do you girls. Oh and the very best part is that I signed up for the WOOHP's Children's program

THE SPIES

(together)

What!

CLOVER

Alright remind me to ask Jerry to transfer you to a new school.

Suddenly the Spies, Victor, Rex and Normy got WOOHPed down the floor.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP

They all fall onto the couch. Suddenly the cardboard building set landed on them.

SAM

Cardboard.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Totally we got it out from the recycling bins.

ALEX

At lease they aren't made of not wood.

They push off the cardboard building set off from them and see that Bertha Bombshell is also in Jerry's office.

THE SPIES

(together)

Bertha

CLOVER

I don't know why you're going here Bertha but I won't not let you hurt my cousin.

Clover push Normy behind her and the spies go into their fighting stances.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Girls, girls there is nothing to free, I'm on the side of good now.

THE SPIES

(together)

What?

VICTOR AND NORMY

(together)

What?

JERRY

It's true she has put aside her selfishness and come over to work for WOOHP.

ALEX

But what about her using the youth serum?

SAM

That gave her mutant powers.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Oh that was a misunderstanding, now the youth serum is eliminated from my body.

CLOVER

So like she is getting rehabilitated?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Like my mom

JERRY

Of course she is .And now she is my assistant.

CLOVER

Wow baddy rehabilitation now there is a show that I could watch.

CUTAWAY WOOHP REHEBILIATION CENTER

In the center 7 WOOHP Baddies are sitting in a circle.

SENIOR STARCH

All I wanted was to starch the world, but those spies won't let me do.

Senior Starch started to cry. Yves Mont Blanc offer him a tissue.

YVES MONT BLANC

Tissue?

Senior Starch spray his starch onto Yves and then pull out a tissue.

SENIOR STARCH

Thank you

RETURN TO SCENE

JERRY

And now for the real reason that I summoned you. All over the world Pageant Winners had been kidnapped during and before the pageants. Your mission is to watch out in at every beauty pageant and prevent any more kidnappings.

NORMY

Sweet is this my first mission with my cousin?

JERRY

No this is a training mission for you, Victor will keep an eye on you while the girls and he will show you the ropes.

CLOVER

Just don't go to wild on this mission Normy, please don't must it up for us.

ALEX

We're not leaving until we get our gadgets right?

JERRY

Of course not. Bertha would you mind.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Of course.

Bertha press a button on Jerry's desk releasing the gadgets from it.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

For this mission you'll have the Sticky Net Throwing Macquarie, the DNA Scanning Hairbrush, the X-Ray Binocular Sunglasses, the hair pick lock pick and for the boys for this mission, they will be having the Just Add Water Growing Tank and the Super Sizing Super Squeaker.

The Spies and Victor transform into their spy uniforms.

NORMY

This is totally sweet gadgets how do they work?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Just watch how we use them and you'll be a pro at gadget using.

Jerry press a button on the desk WOOHPing the Spies, Victor, Rex and Normy to their destination.

FADE TO

EXT. MILITARY BASE DESERT NIGHT TIME MOMEMTS LATER

They arrive at the military base. On the outside of the military base the spies are looking through their X-Ray Binocular Sunglasses.

SPIES'S P.O.V X-RAY BINOCULAR SUNGLASSES

The Spies see a beauty pageant happing in a military base.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET (O.S)

Why did Jerry sent us to a military base?

NORMY (O.S)

Totally I thought we are looking for missing beauty pageant contestants not mission soldiers.

CLOVER (O.S)

Here is a lesson for you boys, beauty pageants can happen anywhere and we mean anywhere.

Female cadets are going on the stage and lining up facing in front of the judges.

RETURN TO SCENE

NORMY

Alright it's time for some action.

SAM

Not so fast young man we will keep a closer eye on the contestants while you boys look out for the kidnapper.

NORMY

Oh how come

ALEX

We are older and more experience.

The Spies ran forward towards the military base.

NORMY

What are we going to do if the baddy didn't showed up yet?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We could watch some of my favorite cartoon Star Scouts.

NORMY

Ok.

Victor turned on his communicator reveling a hologram of the star Scouts show.

On the show the Star Scouts Star Scout Master Jax was making out with his alien

girlfriend. Suddenly the Star Scouts came into the bridge and see his girlfriend kissing him.

TYLER

Holly Holograms what are you doing Master?

STAR SCOUT MASTER JAX

I am just having a wonderful time with prefect girlfriend.

HOLLY

She is not your girlfriend she is just using you.

JAX'S GIRLFRIEND

Of course I am, and I used the ship's systems to drive it directly it into the sun.

NORMY

Dude this Star Scout show is made in the 70s where is the new Star Scout show?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I like it my mom says that some old things can be entertaining to kids this generation and I am starting to like it.

The Spies leap over the fence and enter through the door.

CUT TO

INT. MILITARY BASE BEAUTY PAGEANT

The Spies hide behind the barriers and transform into military uniforms. The spies then walk up on stage.

GENERAL

Alright contestants it's time to begin the pageant starting with who can do the most push ups in 1 minute.

CLOVER

What?

MONTAGE

The contestants and the spies all do push ups.

GENERAL (O.S)

Now to move on to sit up.

The contestants and the spies then do some sit ups.

CLOVER

(to Sam)

OK what is this a beauty pageant or a fitness competition?

SAM

Well they have something different in the military.

ALEX

At lease it can't get any worse.

GENERAL (O.S)

Now to move on to bench pressing.

CLOVER

It just got worse.

The contestants and the spies started to do bench presses. Clover struggle to lift up her bar bell.

CLOVER

Alright it's official this is the worse beauty pageant ever.

SAM

At least it won't get even more worse.

Suddenly a giant arm broke down from the ceiling. Everyone panicked and flee the area. The contestants all start to run off from the stage and headed outside. Suddenly another giant hand broke from the wall and grab some of the contestants.

ALEX

It just got a lot worse.

The Spies transform back into their spy uniforms. Suddenly a tank break into the back of the stage. Victor and Normy came out from the top of the tank hatch.

NORMY

Girls there is an evil lady outside and she is trying to take the contestants.

CLOVER

We know Normy

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Let's see how the cannon does on the Just add water tank.

Victor fire cannon fire from the tanks cannon right at the giant arms. Normy films the action while the people feel. The cannon fire hit the arms and the arms let go of the contestants. The arm raise up into the air and throws a hammer punch onto the tank. Victor reverse the tank backwards and the giant arm crush the stage.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

Get in quick.

The Spies climb onto the tank and enter into the hatch. The Tank revel backwards out from the building.

CUT TO

EXT. MILITARY BASE NIGHT TIME

The tank drove away as fast as possible from the base while continuing firing cannon fire at the giant shadowy figure. The Shadowy Figure throw some debris right at the getaway tank. The tank dodges the debris and speeds away into the night.

CUT TO

INT. JUST ADD WATER TANK MOVING

SAM

That was a close one for that matter.

NORMY

I know and it's pretty awesome

CLOVER

Awesome that we barely escape with our lives from that hand.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

But did you have any clues from the scene?

ALEX

I found a red hair on the floor before we got away from the baddy.

Alex took out the red hair and please it onto the DNA Scanning Hair Brush. Alex turned it on but the hairbrush isn't working.

ALEX

That's odd?

SAM

What is it?

ALEX

The DNA scanning hairbrush isn't working.

SAM

It seems that Bertha gave us a normal hairbrush

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Why would she give us a normal hairbrush?

Clover grab the hairbrush out from Alex's hand and brush her hair.

CLOVER

Who cares my hair needs a brushing.

NORMY

I got the baddy on my camera you can us that.

SAM

Great thinking Normy

Sam attach the wire from her compowered and connected to Normy's Camera. A hologram footage appeared from her compowered that shows a close up of the shadowy figure.

SAM

It's hard to tell but it could be Bertha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What made you say that, Bertha is rehabilitated?

NORMY

Oww I know we should go back to HQ and check if she is there.

CLOVER

I can't believe that I am saying this but good idea Normy.

CUT TO

INT. JERRY'S OFFICE WOOHP LATER

The Spies, Victor and Normy came into the front door of Jerry's office and walk up to Jerry.

JERRY

Hello Spies how is the mission going?

ALEX

The baddy took off before she got all of the contestants.

CLOVER

That made me thinking why would a military base set up a beauty pageant.

JERRY

It's now connected to anything, but it could be the baddy.

SAM

That's why we are back here to see if Bertha is behind all of this.

Suddenly Bertha came back into Jerry's office with a cup of tea for Jerry.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

What's going on here?

NORMY

Oh we are just wondering if you have any connections to the kidnapping of pageant contestants.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Oh please I was just getting tea for Jerry.

JERRY

About time you are gone for 15 minutes.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hmmm.

CLOVER

What's wrong Victor?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to the spies)

I don't know but this could be connected to Bertha.

ALEX

And what's that supposed to mean, she has changed.

CLOVER

Like you mom.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I mean, she gave us a fake gadget and it took her over 15 minutes to get Jerry's tea, in the same time we have been WOOHPed to the military base.

Bertha walk out from Jerry's office.

JERRY

Now I want you spies to head to Paris for the Miss Eiffel Tower Pageant our baddy might attack there.

FADE TO

EXT. EIFFEL TOWER PARIS FRANCE DAYTIME

In Pairs the spies, Victor and Normy look down from the Eiffel Tower while the Beauty Pageant was going on.

CLOVER

Now this is a beauty pageant, not push ups or bench pressing.

ALEX

Totally only beautiful women in their dresses.

NORMY

And don't forget totally hot.

Victor and Normy started to blush.

On the ground people gather around the stage as the beauty pageant was getting underway. Suddenly the ground started to shake and the water near the fountains of the Eiffel tower.

People started to worry and heard the giant footsteps coming in closer. Suddenly appear from the distant was Bertha Bombshell 50 feet tall and walk right towards the Eiffel Tower. People on the ground ran for their lives while Bertha is walking closer to the Eiffel Tower.

NORMY

Sweet a giant lady.

CLOVER

Rule number 1 of a spy facing a former baddy, don't shout anything mean to her.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

I learned that while I was training.

Bertha came up to the Eiffel Tower and snatch the contestants off from the stage.

SAM

Hold it right there Bertha.

CLOVER

Your first day at WOOHP is now your last.

Bertha notice the spies, Victor and Normy on the Eiffel Tower and swipe them off from the balancy.

Victor blow the whistle making Rex grow into a full T-Rex. The Spies, Victor and Normy landed on Rex and he landed onto the ground. Bertha sees the spies and the others and ran off into the distance.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Hi Ho Rex follow that giant lady.

Rex ran after the giant Bertha. Suddenly Sam's compowered ranged. She picked it up and answers it. A hologram of Jerry appear on her compowered.

JERRY

Spies did you got the baddy.

SAM

We are after her as we speak, and she's Bertha.

JERRY

What, but that's impossible.

CLOVER

Oh it is possible.

ALEX

She lied about getting rehabilitated and use entry to WOOHP to take down the competition.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

She got the contestants and we are following her.

Sam turned off her compowered.

CUT TO

EXT. BERTHA'S HOUSE LIVERPOOL ENGLAND MOMENTS LATER

The Spies, Victor and Normy arrived at Bertha's house on Rex. They slide off from Rex and Victor blow his whistle and Rex transform back to his normal size.

Clover came up to the front door and took out the hair pick lock pick from her pocket. She uses it on the door lock and suddenly the gadget snaps.

CLOVER

Oh great another fake gadget Bertha gave us.

ALEX

Normy here is spy lesson number 2 when in doubt of a locked door kick it down.

Alex kicked down the door and the Spies, Victor and Normy enter into the house.

CUT TO

INT. BERTHA'S HOUSE LIVING ROOM

The Spies, Victor, Rex and Normy came into Bertha's house with Normy filming. Bertha turned and see them.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Oh hello spies and sidekicks.

NORMY

Cool she call me a sidekick.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Get used to it, baddies always call me a sidekick while I am with the girls.

ALEX

You may gave us fake gadgets but this gadget is 100% real.

Alex fires the Sticky Net Throwing Macquarie but the net fires back onto the spies, Victor and Normy sticking them in the net against the wall.

CLOVER

Oh great a gadget that Bertha gave us that is totally out of wake.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright Bertha why are you doing?

ALEX

At least she isn't your mom.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

I'll tell you why since I was kicked out from the previous pageant and gotten arrested by WOOHP I vow to destroy every other pageant by kidnapping the other contestants.

SAM

How will that destroy pageants?

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

There won't be a pageant without any contestants and along the way I took their crowns and sashes. And with full entry to WOOHP I get my hands on the youth serum to make me young once more.

Berth drank the youth serum turning her young again.

NORMY

This is totally epic I am getting all of it, so what's your next move?

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Simple you little sidekick, I am going to kidnap the contestants at the Miss World Pageant at L.A tonight, so see you later. Ahahahahahahaha.

Bertha walk out from her living room. The Spies and Victor struggle to break free from the net.

NORMY

This is so cool being captured by a baddy.

CLOVER

Not cool Normy we need to get out of here so we could stop Bertha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Wait Rex didn't got trapped in the net he can eat the net and free us. Here Rex here boy.

Rex came out from the corner and started to eat the net. Victor suck up the net and eats it freeing the Spies, Victor and Normy.

NORMY

Now this is the part where you go after the baddy right.

SAM

Totally and there is no time to lose let's go.

FADE TO

INT. MISS WORLD BEAUTY PAGEANT L.A MOMENTS LATER

At the beauty pageant contestants from all over the world are all on stage. Ronald Von Frump came out from the curtain.

RONALD VON THUMP

(into the microphone)

Welcome everyone to the 50th annual Miss World Beauty pageant hosted by me Ronald Von Thump, let the pageant being.

The crowd started to cheer and clap. Suddenly debris came down from the ceiling and people started to get nervous. Suddenly 50 feet tall Bertha rip off the ceiling. People started scream and run for their lives.

RONALD VON THUMP

Oh no not again.

Bertha reach down through the ceiling and grab one of the contestants. The rest of the contestants and Ronald run for their lives with Ronald's wig fall off from his head.

CUT TO

EXT. GRAND THUMP HOTEL L.A EVEING

The Spies, Victor and Normy arrive near the Hotel where the pageant was being held where Bertha breaking through the roof.

NORMY

Sweet this is going to be good.

CLOVER

Not good we need to find away to stop Bertha.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(to Normy)

You're thinking what I am thinking?

NORMY

About what?

Victor took out the Super Sizing Super Squeaker from his backpack.

NORMY

Oh yeah this is going to be awesome.

SAM

Don't even think away it.

Victor aims the Super Sizing Super Squeaker at the Spies.

ALEX

They thought about it.

Victor fires the Super Sizing Super Squeaker at the spies making them grow up to 50 feet tall causing parts of their spy uniforms to rip while they grow up to 50 feet.

CLOVER

Thanks a lot boys.

NORMY

This is going to be awesome now go and kick her giant butt.

CLOVER

Just get my good side.

Alex tackled Bertha way from the hotel and tackled her onto the ground.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

You spies again.

SAM

Pick on someone your own size.

Bertha throws a punch at Alex knocking her against the hotel. Clover throws a big kick right at Bertha hitting her sending her stumbling towards a nearby building crashing into it.

VICTOR AND NORMY

(together)

Awesome

Sam grabs Bertha's arm and judo throwed her onto the ground sending her crashing onto a nearby highway. Alex climbed on to the top of the hotel and body slammed right on top of Bertha.

NORMY

(filming the action)

This is awesome we are going to win for sure.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

This is going to be the best film ever.

Bertha pushes Alex off from her and stand up off from the ground.

BERTHA BOMBSHELL

Let me show you why they call me Bertha Bombshell.

Bertha ran right up to the spies and stretch her arm and throws a punch at each of them. Sam throws a spin kick right at Bertha hitting her knocking her against a building. Clover grabs Bertha and throws her onto the ground.

NORMY

Oh yeah that's my favorite cousin right there.

CLOVER

Just continue to get my good side.

Bertha throws a punch at Clover knocking her against a glass building. Alex and Sam throw kicks right at Bertha knocking her onto a construction site. Bertha throws a crane tower right at Alex and Sam hitting them causing cuts to appear on their faces.

ALEX

Alright that's just cheating.

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

(shouted)

But it's good footage.

Clover tackled Bertha onto the ground and throws 3 punches right at her face. The Spies leap onto the very top of the highest building in L.A and leap off from the top and throw triple body slams onto Bertha.

As the smoke cleared Bertha was knocked out and she tapped out.

VICTOR AND NORMY

(together)

Yeah!

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

That was totally wicked.

NORMY

I think I have seen this before?

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

What show?

NORMY

I don't know but it's very awesome

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

We are going to win for sure.

Clover grab Victor and Normy and lifted them up into the air near her, Sam and Alex.

SAM

Alright you had your fun.

ALEX

Now turn us back to normal.

CLOVER

Please tell me that you got my good side.

NORMY

Not yet we want to get footage of you 3 at the top of the Empire State Building.

THE SPIES

(together)

Now

VICTOR VANDERFLEET

Alright, alright, we will turn you back to normal.

Victor fires the super squeaker changing the spies back to their normal sizes.

FADE TO

EXT. BEVERLY HILLS MOVIE THEATER EVENING LATER

The Spies, Victor and Normy arrive at the movie theater entrance.

NORMY

This is totally amazing, I hope we will win.

CLOVER

I hope you get my good side.

SAM

With a mission like that we need a good movie to cheer us up.

They all enter into the theater.

CUT TO

HILLS MOVIE THEATER LOBBY THEATER DOOR

They came up to the theater door and Normy press his ear against the door. He hears laughing.

NORMY

Hey the movie supposed to be action packed not funny what gives?

JERRY

Sorry about that, but due to the incident with Bertha we need to replace the film with something so the public won't know you are spies.

ALEX

So with what?

JERRY

Footage from the Penthouse.

CLOVER

Wait you have been spying us the whole time and you are filming us.

JERRY

Of course.

CLOVER

What footage?

CUT TO

INT. MOVIE THEATER

They go into the theater and the film shows Clover having a tea party with some stuff animals in her pajamas while she was sleeping.

CLOVER

More tea Mr. Tickle Tummy?

The people started to laugh. Clover was embarrass.

SAM

I heard of sleep walking and eating but sleep tea partying?

CLOVER

It's a long story.

THE END


End file.
